


Hold On

by superfandomqueen



Series: Some Happy, Some Not So Much [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, He's tired of losing people, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith angst, Keith has issues, M/M, Minor/Background Adashi, So very much, it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Keith before everything happened.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I haven't done a Keith-centric one yet. So I decided to do one.  
> BTW, I cried while writing this.

For the longest of times, Keith just wanted a family. For whoever that was taking him in to stick around and not give up on him. He didn’t want to stay at the orphanage. But, sometimes you don’t get what you want. Sometimes what you want isn’t what you need.

Keith figured that he wanted  _ and _ needed a steady home, with a family.

It never happened though.

By the time he had been in the orphanage for two years, he’d already been in and out of four or five homes. Labeled as a troubled kid.

_ No one _ wanted a troubled kid.

Let alone a troubled kid who was already 10. They wanted the sweet and young kids.

Instead of doing what he probably  _ should’ve _ done, settled down and  _ tried _ to behave. What he  _ did _ do was shrink into himself and acted out instead.

Keith couldn’t wait until he was out of there. There was nothing in the children’s home that he cared about, not a person or a special spot.  _ Nothing _ made it home. He didn’t have a home.

Not since his dad died.

Keith would’ve given anything and everything to have his dad back. He wanted to scream and cry, he didn’t. He wanted to, but he didn’t. There was no point. It wasn’t going to help any way.

The other kids didn’t like him, but he didn’t care. Not really. Sure, he wanted friends, but no one stuck around anyway. He didn’t want to lose someone else. Better to be cut off then to be hurt again.

All of the other kids put on the smiles and their best behavior when a visitor came. Keith was the only one who didn’t. No one was  _ ever _ going to adopt him anyway. So he just scowled and kept to himself.

That’s how it was for years. Until...

Until  _ that _ day.

The day  _ Takashi Shirogane _ showed up. Making his own place in Keith’s life. First encouraging and noting Keith’s natural talent for the simulator. Then not pressing charges when Keith stole his car.

Introducing him to a dark colored man with glasses and a smirk.  _ Adam Walker. _

 

“So, you’re Keith?” Adam asked, grinning behind his cup. They sat across from each other, Shiro had left them alone. The other pilot needed to go print something, at least, Keith  _ thought _ that’s what he had said. He had been a little distracted by Shiro’s partner. Numbly, Keith nodded. “And you stole Takashi’s rig?”

“Yeah,” Keith admitted cautiously. He wasn’t sure, could’ve been a trick of the light, but he could’ve sworn that Adam’s face had lit up.

“What are your hobbies?”

“My...hobbies?”

 Adam nodded. “Yes. What do you do for fun?”

Keith blinked at him slowly. “Uhhhh… read?”

“What kind of books?”

“Fantasy, mystery, or historical, mostly.”

Adam nodded taking in the information, sipping on his coffee. “What are your friends like?”

“I don’t have friends.”

Dark brown eyes met indigo, cup frozen partly tipped. “Oh? How come?”

“I don’t like the others there,” Keith said, looking down to his cup of hot chocolate and tilted the cup around in a circle, swirling the liquid. Just for something to do. Other than to look at Adam and see the disappointment, or pity. He wasn’t sure which was worse.

“Do you like piloting?”

Keith’s eyes involuntarily snapped to Adam. Shock from the change of topic, a ridiculously smooth transition, was clear on the teen’s face.

“Do you?”

Keith nodded. “Uh… yeah, I do.”

The ace pilot and teacher smiled at him. A comfortable silence fell between them, each drinking their hot drinks slowly.

“So…” Adam began. Keith’s attention moving back to the adult, once again. The teen was certain that Adam’s attention hadn’t faltered. “What is your favorite part about flying?”

“Uh...well, I lo-- like,  _ like _ the feel of it. Adjusting the plane smoothly and, yeah. Ya know?”

The smile morphed into a grin.

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Adam paused, humming. “I heard that you were good in the simulator.”

Keith felt the blush climbing up his face. “Oh, yeah. I made it past levels the others couldn’t.”

“What level did you get to?”

“Ten or something like that.”

Adam whistled. “That  _ is _ good.”

“Heh,” Keith laughed weakly. “I guess. No one else was impressed that I was doing better.”

“They are jealous. It  _ does _ usually happen when you are up against someone better than you. You being naturally good at it, probably doesn’t help.”

Keith shrugged. “Probably not, but what’s the point of caring?”

“I guess there isn’t a point, just try not be a cocky ass about it.”

The door swung open, revealing Shiro. Who was holding a stack of papers.

“I got what --” Shiro stopped as he caught sight of them, his silver eyes narrowed. “Do I  _ want _ to know?”

Adam shrugged one shoulder. “Probably not, Takashi.”

“Well...okay then.” Shiro glanced between the two and then shrugged. “I got what you asked for.”

“Great!”

Keith had been adopted by them by the next day, the people that ran the children’s home was more than happy to be rid of him. He packed up his meagre belongings and rode in the passenger seat next to Shiro.

Getting out of the rig, Keith was shocked at how nervous Shiro looked. The older man fiddling with his hands.

“Okay, so I live with Adam and… our friend, Matt.”

“Okay.”

“Just a forewarning, Matt  _ can _ be a bit much at first.”

“Okay.”

“Okay!” Shiro grinned at Keith, then hurried to the door. Keith refused to let Shiro carry his bag. As they entered, Shiro kicked off his shoes, Keith following the suit. “We’re here!”

“Did you bring food?” an unfamiliar voice asked. Keith assumed it to be Matt.

“Didn’t you just eat?” Adam asked back. There was a slapping sound. “Don’t touch the food! It’s for Keith!”

“Meaner!” the voice whined. Shiro and Keith rounded the corner into what seemed to be the kitchen. “Shiro! Your boyfriend is mean!”

Shiro snorted. “Sure thing, Matt.”

Matt pouted at them, then grinned at Keith. The dirty blonde boy bouncing across the room and stuck out his hand.

“Matt Holt, at your service,” Matt introduced himself, winking.

“At my service? I didn’t know you were a waiter,” Keith responded, hesitantly shaking hands. Then wiping his hand on his jeans after they let go.

There was twin snorts. Keith looked between Shiro, who had slapped a hand over his mouth, and Adam, who was unashamedly grinning.

“Sass! I like it!” Adam straightened up from leaning on the counter. “Welcome, Keith!  _ I _ made some food, if you’re hungry.”

Keith gapped at the set table. There was four bowls, spoons set nicely next to them, and a pot of something  _ that smelled really good _ . Keith’s stomach agreed, grumbling happily at the thought of eating. Flushing as Adam’s grin grew.

“Well, it sounds like you’re interested. Shiro, you can take Keith to his bedroom and then we can eat.”

“Okay,” Shiro agreed, leaning across the counter to peck Adam on the lips. Nodding at Keith, Shiro lead him through the living room and down a hall. Opening the last door, Shiro pointed to the opposite door. “That’s Adam’s and my bedroom. Matt is right next to you. The first door on the right is the bathroom.”

Keith nodded, trying to keep up with the new information. Setting his bag on the bed, Keith walked quickly to keep up with Shiro as they headed to the kitchen.

It was easy, falling into place with them. Adam was affectionate and cheeky. Matt had no concept of personal space, but chill and liked to do goofy things. Shiro made terrible jokes and was even worse at cooking. All of them accepted Keith like he had always been there. All of them made sure to spend quality time with him, no matter what they were doing.

Keith should’ve known it wouldn’t last.

Especially after he overheard Shiro and Adam talking about his illness. Particularly after Keith confronted Shiro about it.

How was he supposed to know it’d all come crashing down?

That Adam and Shiro would break up. The dinners would become awkward. A barely saving grace being they were all still there. Not leaving Keith… unlike everyone else.

Until they did.

Shiro and Matt  _ promised _ they’d be back.

_ Promised _ it would only be a few months.

Adam and Keith had become closer.

The news shattered what relationship they had. But that was Keith’s fault. He knew it. Adam tried to keep them together. Tried to get Keith to rely on him.

Not that Keith listened. Or stuck around. He couldn’t stay any longer. He’d just lose Adam  _ too _ .

Adam and Keith had comforted each other at first, when the news arrived.  _ Shiro and Matt weren’t coming home. _

All Keith wanted was a family. One where that no one would abandon him again. They wouldn’t…  _ die _ like his dad did.

Keith acted irrationally. Punching Iverson, getting suspended,  _ not _ going  _ home _ .

Following some weird fucking feeling into the middle of the desert, to a shack that his dad had taken him to a few times growing up. They had stared at the stars, Keith would hear about his mom, it was --  _ had _ been his favorite thing.

No wonder why he agreed to the Garrison thing.

Climbing onto the top of the shack, Keith pulled out his knife -- the only he had left of his dad  _ or _ his mom -- and unwrapped the handle. Staring at the glowing symbol, he broke.

It started out slowly. A sniffle, nothing really. Evolving into a break in his breathing, a small gasping breath. Then it spiralled. Dropping the knife, slapping a hand over his mouth. The tears wouldn’t stop. Furiously wiping at cheeks, eyes, trying to get them to stop. His shoulders shook uncontrollably, sobs slipping out of behind his hand.

Murmured broken apologies.

Useless apologies.

The people that deserved them weren’t there.

It’s not like he could go back, not after what he pulled on Adam. The older man probably hated him now.

Keith told himself it was fine. It was better that way.

Don’t let anyone in, then no one could hurt you.

He always told himself that. He didn’t listen, not even to himself.

Now… now came the hurt.

Keith didn’t move from the rooftop, not even when the sun crested the horizon. Not until it was too uncomfortable to stay there. Rubbing at the tears tracks, Keith carefully got back down from the roof.

He had no family left. No one that would stick out their neck for him. No one to pick him up again. Back on his own, just like he had always had been.

How wrong he was.

There were several beings (human and otherwise) who would prove otherwise. Who would remind him.

But they weren’t there.

They wouldn’t be for a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at/with me on Twitter (@FanQueenJoann) or Tumblr (@superfandomdqueensnook).


End file.
